


Subtle stubble

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Human Stiles, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Shyness, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Derek is fabulous at being forward.<br/>http://hoechloin.tumblr.com/post/30113532921/au-in-which-derek-is-fabulous-at-being-forward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle stubble

Ever since he came back, there is something different about Derek.

Sure, Stiles has always been slightly obsessed with the werewolf, but there is definitely something even more obsession-inducing now.

Maybe it’s the smile.

Derek Hale smiles.

He used to smirk, and every once in a while - usually when Stiles would act like a prize idiot - he would smile for a quarter of a second, but now …

Now he smiles, for long periods of time.

He smiles shyly, making his eyes glint and there are these little lines that appear at their corners, and there is a motherfucking dimple in his cheek and how is that even fair ?

Derek used to rock the tall, dark, brooding and mysterious - if he can also rock the tall, dark and smiling coyly, Stiles is done for.

So, basically, he’s as done as a turkey on Thanksgiving.

—-

Derek looks up from his book and catches Stiles looking at him like he’s some kind of puzzle.

That makes him smile. His smile seems to confuse the younger boy even further.

"Stiles, stop staring at me."

The human’s eyes widen and Derek really wonders if he thinks he’s being subtle. Stiles doesn’t do subtle.

(He does a lot of other things : charming, endearing, hot without realizing it - at least in Derek’s book)

"I know what this is about," Derek continues, putting the book down and leaning forward, closer to Stiles - his scent should either be bottled and sold out or forbidden. "You want to kiss me."

To be honest, Derek doesn’t know what possessed him to act like it’s not some Earth-shaterring idea.

All he knows is that since he came back, finally at peace with himself and his past, he wants his future to feature the human.

In every possible way : friend, companion, spark, magician, anchor.

Lover.

Stiles stammers and looks like he’s going to choke on his own spit. “What ? No. I mean … No. Definitely not what I was thinking ab-“

"Oh. What a shame," Derek cuts him, looking back at his book. "Cause I would totally let you," he adds, looking at Stiles from under his eyelashes.

He knows it’s a dirty trick. Who said anything about playing fair ?

A light blush covers Stiles’ high cheekbones and his eyes turn a darker shade of that caramel brown Derek is hungry for . “Oh,” he breathes out, and Derek is almost drunk with the wave of interested pheromones that drifts from the young man. “Really ?”

There is something akin to doubt in Stiles’ voice, and Derek is simultaneously charmed and hurt by it : how can Stiles not see that he is a catch ? Derek doesn’t understand - all he knows is that some people should have shut up instead of piling their own insecurities on Stiles.

But the charmed part wins over for now. 

Derek puts his book back down and makes a come-hither gesture at Stiles. “You’re an idiot,” he says with a huffed chuckle, “Come here and kiss me.”

Stiles bats his long eyelashes at Derek before his lips finally stretch into a crooked smile.

"Absolutely," he says, like he just agreed to share a pizza or to watch a movie, before jumping from his seat.

His walk toward Derek can only be described as a prowl, and Derek suddenly knows what it’s like to be a human in a werewolf pack - he has never felt more like a prey than in this moment.

But Stiles’ lips are pressed against his, and he doesn’t care about anything else.


End file.
